moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fabulous Killjoys
The Fabulous Killjoys is a 2023 superhero film directed by Jackson Kelley based off of the My Chemical Romance album of the same name. It is the sixteenth film of the Concept Album Cinematic Universe. It follows a group of rebels in the future fending off an evil corporation. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Michael Milligram/Party Poison, the tough as nails leader of the Killjoys *Landon Weaver as Max Andrews/Jet-Star, Party Poison's second in command who has one eye. *Tyler Mejia as Ben Cole/Fun Ghoul, a wisecracking mercenary who builds bombs. *Payton Frisch as Matthew Milligram/Kobra Kid, Party Poison's younger brother *Nick Stone as Korse/S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, the Killjoys nemesis' *TBA as The Girl, the Killjoys adoptive daughter *Kaiden Rivera as Dr. Death Defying, an ally of the Killjoys who hosts a radio station *Connor Cholez as Agent Cherri Cola, a secret agent and another ally of the Killjoys Plot In 2032, the Helium Wars took place. Dr. Death Defying (Kaiden Rivera) loses his legs. Party Poison (Jackson Kelley) comes to his aid, and Death Defying gives Party Poison superpowers. Then he gives superpowers to his fellow teammates. Korse (Nick Stone) appears, and fights the four. The four prevail, and are now named the Killjoys. Three years later, the Killjoys are driving down the road when they stop by a house. They raid it, and there is a girl inside. The Killjoys take her in and care for her. Four years have passed, and the world is a mess. Super corporation BL/ind has taken over, giving citizens in Battery City, California drugs to make them all the same. The Killjoys are in isolation with The Girl, who is now fourteen years old. Korse is now the head of BL/ind, and makes sure the Killjoys are wiped from existence (Na Na Na) The Killjoys hit the road, and immediately have some trouble with some Draculoids. Jet-Star (Landon Weaver) and Kobra Kid (Payton Frisch) shoot, but are unsuccessful. The Girl snoops in the trunk, and shoots the Draculoids with a rocket launcher. The Killjoys are impressed (Vampire Money). Meanwhile, Korse oversees a superweapon BL/ind calls DESTROYA, and then he goes after the Killjoys. Meeting in the desert, they fight, but the Killjoys retreat after Fun Ghoul (Tyler Mejia) is severely injured (The Only Hope For Me is You). The Killjoys go to a nearby diner, and have The Girl look after Fun Ghoul. Party Poison, Jet-Star, and Kobra Kid go up to a nightclub, and party all night (Planetary (GO!)) Jet-Star and Kobra Kid split up from Party Poison, who rides alone. Blasting his own song while driving down the road (Party Poison) he encounters Dr. Death Defying, who is now in a wheelchair, while in a van with his sidekick Show Pony. Meanwhile, Jet-Star and Kobra Kid run into a Draculoid, and fight him, until he is revealed to be Cherri Cola, an ally of the Killjoys. Party Poison drives back to the diner to pick up Fun Ghoul and The Girl, and they find Jet-Star and Kobra Kid, along with Cherri Cola. They are chased by Draculoids on motorcycles (Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back), and they hide out in an abandoned Dodger Stadium. The group provides a battle plan. Korse decides to activate DESTROYA, despite it not being finished. He climbs in, and uses it to destroy Dodger Stadium and fight the Killjoys in a car chase (DESTROYA). The Girl climbs into DESTROYA and shuts it down, having it collapse. Korse, brutally wounded, climbs out, and morphs into The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W fights the Killjoys, and he kills Show Pony (S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W). The Killjoys and The Girl go back to their car as Dr. Death Defying takes on S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. Once at the car, Party Poison decides to break out the Conventional Weapons. He gives himself a revolver, Jet-Star a dagger, Fun Ghoul a machine gun, Kobra Kid an axe, and The Girl a hand grenade. Then the Killjoys fight S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. Jet-Star is hurt, and Kobra Kid slightly wounds S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. Fun Ghoul's gun is taken and he is knocked out. Party Poison and The Girl fight back, and Party Poison is pushed back. The Girl puts a hand grenade inside S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, which blows up, and kills the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W persona. Korse kidnaps the Girl and drives off. The Killjoys drive into Battery City and fight BL/Ind. At one point, Party Poison pulls a mask off a draculoid, who is an ally of the Killjoys. Korse corners Party Poison and kills him. Kobra Kid runs over for revenge, and then wounds Korse, but is killed. Fun Ghoul, Jet-Star, and the Girl retreat, but Fun Ghoul locks himself in the building, and he is shot twice. Jet-Star and the Girl run to the car, but Jet-Star is shot. The Girl is picked up by Dr. Death Defying in his van, and they drive off (SING) Years later, the Girl wants revenge on Korse for killing the Killjoys. She goes out, and runs into Cherri Cola, who gives her more training. Cherri Cola takes the Girl into Battery City, where she fights Korse for good, and wins (The Kids from Yesterday). The Girl then takes a bomb, and blows up Battery City. The film closes with Dr. Death Defying telling the aftermath of the explosion, before clicking the final song to play. In a mid-credits scene, Dr. Death Defying's hideout is invaded by Draculoids, and he is shot. In a post credits scene, a vortex appears in a galaxy, saying the name "Eddie" before the screen fades to black. Production The Fabulous Killjoys was part of a plan by Jackson Kelley to make movies based on his favorite albums. He assigned his friends roles, and they started filming. The makeup and props were heavy, as Kelley and Tyler Mejia dyed their hairs fiery red and black, respectively, while Nick Stone donned a bald cap to play Korse. Meanwhile, Kelley looked up how to make Killjoy masks on YouTube, and gave them to his cast. Marketing The teaser poster was unveiled at San Diego Comic Con, where the actual album cover extended to be like a movie poster was revealed. The official poster came after that. Months later, character posters were revealed, with the four Killjoys against a gray background, helmets/masks on, and hanging their heads, while holding their guns. Songs This is a table of all the songs used from Danger Days in chronological order.